


My Random Works

by gxd_cxmplex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bad Poetry, Blood, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Extended Metaphors, Family Issues, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit dyed his hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxd_cxmplex/pseuds/gxd_cxmplex
Summary: I often create some random things involving Tommyinnit (mostly) so I'll put them here.Most of these are from the Lillian Discord.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit and Clara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Clara

Clara

Clara hated mortals.

She hated the morals that played god for power over another. Watching that happen in her presence, the audacity that it took to even dare. It was enraging. 

She watched these mortals for a while. She watched a bright inferno of a child soldier be forced to play the hero. She watched as he was punished if he didn't

She willed for this child to have something to stand on. Maybe the place he was a hero for would help him. 

She watched bitterly as he was exiled. 

Clara hated mortals. 

Clara hated mortals who played child soldiers heros like political pawns in a fucked game of chess. She wished to crush the board when the other cast the hero aside after his "use" and prayed for his safety. 

Clara hated mortals. 

But Clara loved a used political pawn. 

She couldn't be there for him physically. 

As his things were blown up and as he was manipulated, She wished she could be there. 

But she can't.

So, She'll stay with him when she can. In a music disc is when he feels her presence. 

Clara loves Chirp and children.


	2. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BASED IN YBLN (YOUNGER BROTHERS LONGER NIGHTS) AU ON AO3 AND TUMBLR BY LILLIAN-NATOR.

Tommy stared into the mirror. Blonde roots and black hair stared back. He stared back. Phil's brother didn't stare at him. It was Tommy. Tommy was here. Phil wasn't. 

Phil wasn't. 

Maybe that was the problem. 

Phil wasn't here. Techno might have been there. Wilbur might of been there. His Dad wasn't there. How would he go to his mom? Who goes to their mom? What man goes to their mom? 

No man. Because men don't cry to their mothers about people leaving. Men don't cry about people leaving. Men don't cry about family leaving. 

And Tommy was a man. 

He wasn't a boy. He wasn't a kid. He wasn't some child. 

No one treated him like one. 

Well, in the good ways. When it mattered. No one treated him like a child when it was good. 

They only treated him like a child when it benifited them. They only said he was a child when it was convenient for them. A quick end to an argument about "adult stuff" like failing relationships, trauma and how people leave. 

But people leave him. 

He stays up at night wondering how to not get anyone to leave. 

They all end up failing. His relationships with friends and family always fall short. Because he learned that from the best. 

He was the plastic carbon copy mold of someone who taught him to stay loyal but don't expect it back. 

Because no matter how much you give, you will never recive it back, Thesus. I thought you knew. 

But hell. He'll try and try again and again to make them stay. He'll prove that he's not a child. He'll prove that he's worth staying with. He'll prove that he isn't like Phil. He'll prove that he can give as much as he can to make them stay. He'll prove that they don't need to babysit a child because he is a man. 

Phil's brother stares in a mirror. 

A broken mirror stares back.


	3. blood for the blood god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood

family means nothing here. 

no matter how well you know your family. 

labels like "Antartic Empire." 

"buisness bay" 

"Newfoundland" 

create a bigger divide. 

he remembers them.

they remember him. 

he kills them.

but he'll cause fights with them. 

they'll kill him. 

he'll be their antagonist. 

they'll be his hero. 

whether they care about him or not. 

blood only runs so thick. 

but blood is blood. 

blood for the blood god.


End file.
